<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunlight, Paint, Flip-Flops, and Old T-Shirts by bcbdrums</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320253">Sunlight, Paint, Flip-Flops, and Old T-Shirts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcbdrums/pseuds/bcbdrums'>bcbdrums</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kim Possible (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Butt Jokes, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Groping, Humor, Kissing, Painting, Play Fighting, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:20:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcbdrums/pseuds/bcbdrums</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drakken saw the glowing attack coming and dodged again, but for some reason something in his mind told him he needed a greater defense. And for some reason that same something told him it would be a good idea to pick up his now-saturated paint roller and thrust it out in front of him.</p><p>Shego gasped and side-stepped away from the surprise defense-turned-attack. But her hair swung up with the inertia of her quick movement and collided squarely with the length of the roller.</p><p>Shego and Drakken gasped in unison. Shego's jaw worked silently as she held up her hair and stared at the thick, teal stripe marring the black. When her eyes turned back to Drakken's they were filled with fury.</p><p>"Uh oh," Drakken chirped.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Drakken/Shego (Kim Possible)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunlight, Paint, Flip-Flops, and Old T-Shirts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: First I have to take a moment... This is my 50th Drakgo fanfic. I never thought I would write so much fanfic in my life, let alone any Drakgo, let alone 50 of them!</p><p>Thanks to everyone who has ever reviewed these fics - your reviews mean the WORLD to me! Especially the guest reviewers who are many, to whom I can't respond. I read everything you say and it always warms my heart!</p><p>Now on with the fic... For prompt #2 over at the <a href="https://drakgoprompts.tumblr.com/post/623617628719759360/drakgo-prompt-2-prompt-has-been-edited-71520">Drakgo Prompts Tumblr</a>. The prompt was just to use the phrase "the great blue moon." But...I think I got a little carried away... I consider this a bit M-rated. It's funny, fluffy, and romantic. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong><br/>
</strong> </em>
</p><p>Drakken had been struggling to get the paint can open for nearly five minutes, keeping his grunts of frustration as quiet as possible as he kept glancing over his shoulder at Shego to see if she'd noticed. But she was on the other side of the room, atop a ladder and taping along the frame of the picture window, the canvases having already been spread on the floor.</p><p>Their new house was large, and that had been part of Drakken's argument to hire professional painters. But Shego had reminded him that the goal of getting an actual house—one that happened to back up to thousands of acres of National Forest and was situated atop a cliff overlooking a lake—was to disappear. Hiring painters would defeat the purpose.</p><p>Drakken pried frantically at the lid as he saw Shego finishing with that last window. He hadn't wanted to ask for her help, as he usually did with nearly every jar and bottle they owned. But it seemed he had run out of time.</p><p>"Um... Rachel?"</p><p>Shego finished with the blue tape and turned around on the ladder, surprised for just a moment as she peered at Drakken's chagrined and slightly apologetic face. She immediately began looking around his feet for spilled paint.</p><p>"What?" she asked.</p><p>"Could you...open this paint can for me?" he asked reluctantly.</p><p>Her brow rose. "Seriously?" she muttered to herself, rolling her eyes and shaking her head as she descended the ladder.</p><p>She stepped bare-foot across the cool canvas in the large, sunlit room that would become their combination dining room and living room. It was still extremely strange to think of them just becoming...domestic, while they tried to figure their lives out.</p><p>All they had determined so far was that they wanted each other—that was first, and most important—and also that they didn't really want to be in villainy anymore. But they also didn't want to be part of society.</p><p>Society it seemed, also had no interest in them. Despite the fact that the world probably couldn't have been saved without Drakken, and despite the fact that they had both been pardoned, it didn't stop crowds worldwide from crying for justice against them. And while they were annoyed, they also understood. Some of their plots had had earth-shattering consequences—literally, in the case of the one with the giant magnet.</p><p>The world's rejection was their final push, though they had hardly needed it. They impulsively ran away together one night after a mass of protesters had swarmed upon their lair and tried to kill them. They had quickly and shamelessly purchased the new house with their ill-gotten cash and had been living in it for about a week. But as their escape had been so hasty, the only furniture in the residence was the fridge, the stove, and the air mattress they slept on. They had rapidly tired of living on what they considered to be less than bare necessities, and after some discussion had agreed to turn the house into something that could be theirs forever, no matter where life ended up taking them. In the past they had always returned to the lair... Now, they would always return to the house on the cliff.</p><p>Hiding seemed to be the best option that suited all of their needs. It kept them safe, and it kept them together.</p><p>And honestly, the seclusion was exactly what they needed most. Falling in love had surprised them both, and it had happened just as suddenly and unexpectedly as had Drakken's plant mutation. They needed to get to know each other in a new way. And moping around the lair and literally fighting for survival hadn't been much help.</p><p>So now they stood in a three-million dollar home in the middle of nowhere, preparing to put paint on the walls together. Shego had never painted a house. Drakken had watched it being done, once.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I wasn't—"</p><p>"Just give me the screwdriver!" she said as she knelt down next to where he squatted in front of the array of paint cans.</p><p>She was glad he had finally changed clothes per her insistence as she looked at the thin gray-black hairs on his shins and his smaller-than-average feet in his old brown flip-flops. She hadn't even known he owned flip-flops. But his insistence that he wouldn't get his jeans and nerdy button-up dirty had had her literally shoving him back into their unfurnished bedroom to change. Now he wore his tricolor blue, green, and teal swim trunks and an old white t-shirt. And the flip-flops.</p><p>"She— Ah, Rachel?"</p><p>Shego shook herself out of studying the way the thin t-shirt barely hid his skin and grabbed the screwdriver. Her brows knitted.</p><p>"You've been trying to open it with a Phillips!?"</p><p>Drakken recoiled from her ire, and Shego looked around until she saw the putty knife they had used the day before to patch some cracks in the ceiling of their over-priced house that had stood vacant for too long. She grabbed it and shoved it under the rim of the paint can and began gently prying off the lid.</p><p>"You've at least got the paint trays ready?"</p><p>She watched his eyes go wide, and he glanced around quickly. There were no paint trays in sight. Shego followed his gaze and realized there were also no brushes, rollers, or mixing sticks.</p><p>"Drakken..." she growled lowly. When his brow knit in slight worry, she pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. "Sorry... Drew," she corrected, after she had calmed her voice.</p><p>That was something else that was new. Since they weren't going to be villains anymore, they were trying out calling each other by their real names. So far it was extremely awkward and even painful at times.</p><p>Drakken only associated his name with failure and humiliation, so to be called 'Drew' and associate the name with happiness, love, and caring was very difficult for him.</p><p>Shego hadn't been called by her name since before the comet. In fact Drakken was the only person outside of her brothers who knew her name, if her brothers even remembered it... And 'Rachel' had slowly been destroyed by Team Go and their controllers since childhood, thus she had never wanted any association with the name again. 'Shego' was who they had made her. It was what she called herself in her head.</p><p>It was still startling each time Drakken said her real name.</p><p>When they argued and fought, however, they reverted to their villain names. It was an unspoken agreement; a topic that had never been discussed, that to say the other's name with anger or malice was something that would never happen. They were trying to create a new life together. And that meant putting to bed the ghosts of the past.</p><p>"They're still in the shopping bags in the kitchen," Drakken said, scrambling to his feet and nearly tripping over his flip-flops.</p><p>Shego shook her head as she continued prying the lid off the can. Why they were attempting something that neither of them truly had a clue how to do was beyond her. Except that...they wanted to. They wanted to reinvent themselves and their lives. Painting their new house and learning how to do it together was a fair enough start.</p><p>Drakken rushed back into the room with the plastic shopping bags that contained the rest of the painting supplies and begun dumping them out over the floor.</p><p>"Careful!" Shego cautioned as she pulled the lid off of the paint can. The paint inside was white.</p><p>Shego's brow furrowed as she looked at the label on the lid, and then at the other cans stacked in front of the canvas-covered fireplace. The cans of dark teal paint were mixed in among the cans of white.</p><p>"Drakken..." she growled again. She watched as he looked down and started at the sight of the white paint.</p><p>"Oh, uh...s-sorry."</p><p>Shego began slamming the lid back on the can more violently than was needed.</p><p>"We agreed to paint the back wall teal first. <em>Then</em> we mix the teal with white and figure out exactly how light we want the other three walls."</p><p>"I know, I...I was just...so worried about getting the can open I forgot to read the label... Here, let me," he said, getting down on his hands and knees and leaning past her to reach for a can of the teal.</p><p>Shego fell back to her rear in surprise as Drakken's own rear end nearly bumped her face in his haste to grab another can of paint.</p><p>"Hey...Drew. Move your tail gunner," she said in annoyance.</p><p>Drakken peered back at her over his shoulder, his brow raised in confusion.</p><p>"Get your big blue moon out of my face."</p><p>She watched as Drakken took another moment to process her meaning, and then his face flushed as he quickly crawled back, eyeing her uncertainly as he sat back on his heels next to the pile of paint brushes and rollers. Shego rolled her eyes and grabbed a can of the teal herself, prying it open quickly. Drakken pushed one of the paint trays in front of her and she lifted the can and poured some of the dark and thick liquid into the tray's shallow reservoir.</p><p>"I think...we're supposed to start at the top..." she mused as Drakken pulled the plastic off of two paint rollers. "So get the— ...I'll get the ladder. You use the extension handle."</p><p>Drakken's face was still a bit pink as he watched her walk away. Her gait to his viewing was perfect, almost like she floated with each step. He had never noticed it before when they were just super-villain and side-kick. But now that they were together he noticed every little thing about her. The way her hair swayed in time with her steps, how perfectly shaped her green legs were—particularly noticeable in the tiny, black athletic shorts she was wearing—and the way her forehead wrinkled when she was deep in thought. It didn't do that when she was angry... Just when she was thinking.</p><p>His eyes drifted off of her face as she set up the ladder in front of the hearth, backwards so the steps were facing the fireplace. He was a bit annoyed that she had stolen one of his old <em>Captain Constellation</em> t-shirts to wear while painting. But the annoyance and the rest of his thoughts faded as he realized that she wasn't wearing anything else beneath the dark gray t-shirt with the red and white rocket ship over the blue circle of a starfield.</p><p>Shego set her hands on her hips and her forehead remained wrinkled in that way Drakken found cute as she looked between the ladder and the fireplace.</p><p>"Okay, hand me the tray," she said, reaching down and gesturing with her open hand.</p><p>Drakken set the roller carefully atop the tray before lifting it with two-hands, knowing if he spilled it he would get an earful about wasting their resources. She took the tray and set it on the ladder's shelf, but she did a double-take and paused with her foot on the first step when she looked at him again.</p><p>"What?" she asked.</p><p>Drakken blushed lightly. She had very nearly caught him staring at her chest...</p><p>"...'Tail gunner'?" he asked, pouring paint into another tray for himself.</p><p>Shego crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. He even thought <em>that</em> was cute.</p><p>"You know..." she said, shrugging lightly.</p><p>Drakken shook his head as he began rolling his paint roller into the tray, the soft white fluff of the tool rapidly being concealed by the teal liquid. He actually didn't understand the analogy.</p><p>Shego sighed loudly. "Tail as in your rear end, gunner as in...you know... Sounds coming out...like a machine gun."</p><p>Drakken blushed bright red and he spluttered for moment as he searched for a response. "I... I do not—!"</p><p>"We share a bed, Doc," she said with an affectionate smirk.</p><p>Drakken watched as she climbed the ladder, immediately distracted again by the lovely green length of her legs. He wondered how she was able to balance on the ladder bare-footed as she was. But his attraction to her was stayed somewhat by the embarrassing accusation she had just leveled against him.</p><p>He couldn't let her get away with it.</p><p>"Oh yeah, well...well maybe I don't like the way the bathroom smells after you've been in there 'reading' <em>Villainess</em> for fifteen minutes!"</p><p>Shego's jaw dropped as she gasped, affronted. Several seconds of silence passed, and as Drakken gazed at her fairly-glowing eyes he realized he'd made a mistake.</p><p>"Why, you—!" she snarled as she shot a small glowing blast in his direction. He quickly leaned out of the way to dodge it and nearly tipped over the open paint can.</p><p>"Hah! Missed me!"</p><p>"Maybe I don't like how sweaty your feet are at night, Drakken!" Shego said, descending the ladder carefully as she minded the paint tray.</p><p>"Well maybe <em>I</em> don't like how much hair is left in the drain after you shower!" he retorted.</p><p>"Some of that is yours, mister 'nineteen-eighties is high fashion'! And what about all the circuit boards and wires you leave lying around all over the place? Why are those even here!? I almost cut my foot yesterday!"</p><p>"At least you didn't spend hours scrubbing black lipstick out of the carpet in the bedroom. What kind of person leaves make-up out all over the floor!"</p><p>"We don't have any furniture!" Shego growled, throwing a larger green blast at him from a mere two feet away.</p><p>Drakken saw it coming and dodged again, but for some reason something in his mind told him he needed a greater defense. And for some reason that same something told him it would be a good idea to pick up his now-saturated paint roller and thrust it out in front of him.</p><p>Shego gasped and side-stepped away from the surprise defense-turned-attack. But her hair swung up with the inertia of her quick movement and collided squarely with the length of the roller.</p><p>Shego and Drakken gasped in unison. Shego's jaw worked silently as she held up her hair and stared at the thick, teal stripe marring the black. When her eyes turned back to Drakken's they were filled with fury.</p><p>"Uh oh," Drakken chirped.</p><p>Shego's teeth were bared as she spoke. "Do you have any idea...how long it will take to get this out!?" she snarled.</p><p>She raised glowing hands in menace and Drakken leaned back, thrusting the paint roller forward instinctively. Three tiny teal splatters hit Shego's face, and she gasped in anger.</p><p>"Why, you—!"</p><p>She turned back to the ladder and grabbed her own paint roller. Drakken scrambled to his feet, brown flip-flops falling from his feet as he tried to run. But a second later he felt the hard impact of Shego's paint roller against his upper back.</p><p>"You'd better cover your great blue moon!" she growled, stalking after him as he staggered away from her.</p><p>Somehow, Drakken had had the presence of mind to hold onto his own paint roller and he swung it around blindly as he took two huge steps away, whirling around just in time to see Shego dodge. He gasped as she lunged forward, her roller connecting with his arm at the same time he swung his and hit the side of her head, marring more of her hair.</p><p>"Rrargh!" she cried, shooting a glowing blast at his feet and causing him to jump. It was enough distraction for her to hit him just below his chin with her roller. He dropped to his knee as he choked from the hard impact against his throat, his hand grasping at the spot protectively and getting covered in teal paint.</p><p>"Drakken?" Shego asked in sudden alarm.</p><p>He looked up with narrowed eyes as he clutched his throat, swinging his roller hard and spreading a broad line of paint across the front of her thighs. Shego jumped back with an annoyed gasp as she surveyed herself, but when she looked up Drakken was rising to his feet again with a devious smirk and a hoarse chuckle. Shego's eyes widened.</p><p>For the next minute they batted at each other with the paint rollers wildly and carelessly, irritated shouts turning into laughter and squeals. Their arms received most of the blows as they continued trying to defend themselves amid what had turned into playful attacks. And when they were both too winded from laughing they stopped and backed away from each other, standing about five feet apart as they tried to recover their breath. The canvas beneath their feet bore more signs of the battle, teal spots splattered haphazardly around the room with some having landed on the hearth and picture window.</p><p>Shego stood with her feet apart as she continued laughing breathlessly, gazing affectionately at Drakken. Drakken was leaning forward with his paint-covered forearms on his knees, but he saw an opportunity and seized it, lunging forward with a smirk and a growl. Shego hadn't been expecting it and her dodge wasn't soon enough. Drakken's roller went straight down her shirt, teal paint completely covering the red and white rocket ship on the blue starfield.</p><p>"Hah!" Drakken shouted triumphantly, raising his paint roller high in the air. Two drips of paint fell down and hit his face next to his eye, and he flinched in surprise.</p><p>Shego's shock melted into a broad smirk. "'Hah,' yourself. You just got paint all over <em>your</em> shirt."</p><p>Drakken blinked his open eye as he rubbed the paint away from the other one, realizing she was right. But as he gazed at the woman he loved in front of him, flushed, breathless, and grinning, he discovered he didn't care in the slightest.</p><p>"Take it off then," he said with a smile.</p><p>Shego started in surprise. But a moment later both paint rollers hit the floor as the pair crashed into each other, limbs and lips meeting in a frenzy. Drakken brought them down to their knees, and then he carefully lay back on the hard ground and pulled Shego up over the top of him. She tossed her paint covered hair aside as his lips captured hers again and again, his arms wrapping tightly around her back.</p><p>"Other way..." Shego breathed after a minute. Drakken immediately obliged, rolling them over so he covered Shego's form as they lay on the heavy canvas that protected their hardwood floors. The tacky feeling of drying paint was between them as hands and limbs sought for even greater closeness.</p><p>"Why?" he asked, kissing her neck and up behind her ear.</p><p>"Mm, so I can feel your...jiggly blue jello?"</p><p>Drakken's lips left her neck and he looked up at her with a grimace.</p><p>"Too much?" she asked.</p><p>"Too much," he nodded.</p><p>"Hot buns it is," Shego said with a small smirk. Drakken felt all ten of her fingers dig firmly into his rear end, and he brought his lips happily down to hers.</p><p>"You're the one with the hot buns," he murmured before surrendering to her touch.</p><p>He would never get over the fact that she, heaven's beauty sent to earth, had chosen him. Her mere presence had been enough for him before, but now...his life was joy beyond description.  He let his body sink against hers and his hands began to wander, one of them settling to knead her thigh as the other snaked beneath her shirt and his palm slid up her flat stomach towards her chest.</p><p>"Drakken..." she breathed, her fingernails sliding slowly up his back, catching in the drying paint at his shoulder blades.</p><p>"Shego...mm, Rachel," he amended as his hands and lips took possession of her, his touch fierce and intimate as he suckled at her neck.</p><p>"You've...never called me Rachel when we make love..." Shego said breathlessly.</p><p>"Rachel..." he said, bringing his lips back to hers. Her answering caress was soft and yearning. "Rachel..."</p><p>Shego's palms pressed firmly into his back, one arm sliding around to grip his waist and her other hand moving to grip his shoulder.</p><p>"Mmmh...ohh I love you, Drew Lipsky... But there's nowhere in this house to make love."</p><p>Drakken slowly pulled his lips from her cheek with his brow furrowed and his eyes slightly anxious.</p><p>"Air mattress?" he said hopefully.</p><p>"If you want us to be uncomfortable the whole time."</p><p>Drakken grimaced. He closed his eyes and scratched at the drying paint on his cheek as he tried to push down the fire that he'd allowed to build within him. When he looked at her again, she was smiling affectionately. The fingers of one of her hands began twirling the hair of his ponytail.</p><p>"...Furniture store?" he asked.</p><p>"You start the shower. I'll put the paint away."</p><p>Drakken grinned.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>